


Myth Roulette

by FoxyPoxy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: There was a puppyshipping thing like this that I read a long time ago. I thought that making a Superbat one would be cool and might get the creative juices flowing from others so yeah.





	1. Dragons

Dragons rule most parts of the world. Clark Kent was a kryptonian Dragon that had more strength then he knew what to do with. It was that reason that the rare golden dragon had yet to find a mate. It was hard to find someone he found attractive and then to see if his power scared him. There had been no luck though. When he found someone that had a good heart they were either too scared of his power or too impressed with it. They wouldn’t tell him if he did something wrong or got the wrong idea. The only person that had gotten close to his ideal was lois a dragon that was a dark purple red. She was an amazing person that wasn’t afraid of him and would speak her mind but she was in love with another. It real kicker was that she was in love with the idea of him as king. As time passed he had gotten use to the idea that he wouldn’t have a mate. It was sad but he had friends to ease the loneliness. Things weren't too bad in his kingdom but it could alway use work. So clark throw himself into his work. 

Clark had wanted to follow in his adoptive parents footsteps and be a kind king. He did a wonderful job at being a kind king to the residents of his land. He had a couple of scuffles here and there with the neighbors but he had won. Lex Luthor was the dragon to the south that had been tormenting his people so clark stepped in and took over the land. However, he allowed luther to stay in the lad as a commoner. That was a problem every now and then when Luther wanted his land back. At times like that he had to fight to make sure his people were safe.

One morning Clark heard of a dragon that had almost night sky skales in the land to the west. There was two kingdoms between them so Clark had never heard of this Dragon before. The Dragon had just gotten back from traveling the world, and as it turns out he was the Prince of the land. The prince left his land to a human called lucius fox while he was gone. This peaked Clarks curiosity. He thought of going to see the new dragon. After all it was a new thing to hear of a dragon that leaves his land to a human. Then Clark heard of what happened to the Prince's parents. It was sad hearing about a youngling being felt on his own in the world. That made his mind up and he wanted to see this prince.

Before Clark got the chance to go meet the prince of Gotham there was a war that broke out. The two neighboring kingdoms between his kingdom and Gotham had began fighting. Clark had gone to act as peacekeeper to the two kings. As he arrived at the castle he saw scales that were dark but some of the scales seemed shined in the light giving the look of a night sky.

“Prince Bruce you came! Tell King Domnick that he is wrong and stupid” The king that ruled the land next to Clarks said. Clark continued to walk but but did not interrupt.

“What was king Domnick wrong about sir?” Prince Bruce asked in a sweet sounding voice. Clark could hear the slight break in bruce's voice though he was sure everyone else missed it. Taking a closer look at the hand placements showed that King Ezra had placed his hands just above a bad touch zone. 

“King Ezra! It’s good to see you old friend” Clark said louder than necessary. The king dropped his hand from bruce and greeted Clark. Over the kings sholder Prince bruce whispered “Thank you” before introducing himself. Clark thought of all the things he heard about the Prince and thought that his looks were exactly what they said they were.


	2. Nymph?

Nymphs Were a rare occurence to be seen. Clark who was an alien of the planet thought they were stories like everyone else. They were made up to help humans understand why things happened. Clark realized soon after he found out about his powers that anything could happen. He traveled the world in attempts to help anyone and everyone. He had just finnish helping a woman that told him of a spring in which people go missing. Deciding to make the area saft from whatever was happening Clark went to the spring. Nothing seemed off it was a beautiful area. The trees grew around the water but you could see some of the sun peak through the leaves. The water gave off a mist of warmth. Clark could see why people loved spas.   
“So what do I owe the pleasure of visiting?” Clark asked. If he was a normal human he probably wouldn’t have noticed the breathing just below a deep part of the water. The being rose out of the water. Allowing his head to be showing.  
“Can I help you?” A man said. Looking at the man Clark remembered all the stories about nymphs and their beauty. If nymphs were real and this man wasn’t one then they must be pissed at his beauty clark thought.  
“I heard of kidnappings happening here. Are you the cause?” Clark asked trying not to get distracted.  
“No, I’m here to find out who’s behind the kidnapping” The man said. He sank back into the water a bit. It was just enough that his eyes and nose was left above the water.   
“Do you mind if I help you then?” Clark asked. Normally he would have told them to leave it to him but the air around this man said that if he tried to make him do anything he didn’t want to there would be blood spilt.   
“Do what you want” The man said beneath the water.  
“You can talk underwater?” Clark asked right after hearing the man speak.  
“Yes Superman I can” The man spoke again.  
“So you know who I am?” Clark thought allowed. No one in this area had known who he was. This man wasn’t from around here and if he was then he was better at getting information than anyone he’s met.  
“I know that you are Superman and have been traveling the world for a year helping people in need. I know that you are an alien but originated from the United states. I also know that you are affected by kryptonite.” The man said making Clarks jaw drop.   
“Who? How?” Clark started his head spinning at what was just said. He didn’t know what he should do. This was the first time anyone had said or hinted at knowing so much about him.   
“Relax superman. I have no reason to fight you. However, if you decide to go evil and stop helping people well then it’s a different story.” The man said moving deeper into the water.  
“Look at what we have here” A gruff voice came from behind Clark.  
“Two idiots that wouldn’t leave our spa alone. Just how many of you do we have to kidnap before you get the hint?” Another voice said. When clark turned around he saw two men that looked alike. He wondered if they were brothers. He didn’t do anything because he needed to find the missing people.   
“Well water boy get out of the water and come over here slowly.” One of the men said. The man walked out of the water and was naked. Clark turned away slightly embarrassed. He could hear the man walking over to a tree.  
“What are you doing?” One of the men yelled.  
“I’m putting clothes on” The man from the water said.  
“Mike watch him” The man on the right side. Then man named mike walked over to the man from the water.  
“No problem. Jake” Mike said is a tone that made Clark angry. He felt the urge to protect the man from this mike. However, Clark coked it up to his want to protecting people.  
“Let's go” Jake said shoving Clark froward. Clark went with him with reluctantly. He kept leaning to what way happening with mike and the man from the water.


End file.
